In certain prior art, an electronic assembly may have a restricted maximum operating power capacity because of limited thermal dissipation. If semiconductor devices in the electronic assembly are operated beyond their maximum operating power capacity, the electronic assembly may fail prematurely or be unreliable. For example, an electronics assembly with limited thermal dissipation might be applicable to a lesser power range of electric motors or generators than otherwise possible. Accordingly, there is need for an electronic assembly with improved thermal dissipation to increase or optimize the maximum operating power capacity.